devonkedevmahadevfandomcom-20200213-history
7
Seeing Shiva's aura, Sati wakes up from a dream clueless about the hidden significance of it. A perplexed Sati shares about her dream with Aditi unable to hide her curiosity. As Sati describes about seeing a faint picture of an Ardhanarishvara, Aditi calms her down and asks her not to relate the dream with her future or her past. King Daksh hides his emotions for his daughter behind his traits of being a Prajapati.While in search of lotuses, Sati meets the sculptor community and fails to avert the strong presence of Shiva. Previous Episode: 6 Next Episode: 8 Synopsis Sati is looking out of the window watching a figure in the moonlight dancingand suddenly the face reveals itself to be Shiva and she puts a hands across her face as if cannot bear so much of brightness... Then, we see Sati awakening from her bed as if from amidst a big nightmare and screams.Aditi comes in and Sati describes that she saw some figure outside her window.Aditi tells her that there was no one.Sati tells her that she saw a strange figure,thet of a half man and a half woman. She felt as if they were walking towards her,but due to the fog,she could not decipher who it was, but still somehow she felt a connection with them, especially with the woman. She has never had seen such a figure, then why the familiarity? She continues describing to Aditi that, that mountain,which she has been seeing for years,is suddenly seeming very attractive to her.Sati is disturbed why she felt like that? Aditi tells her that this whole dream sequence was due to the events in her life of these last few days and tells her to get ready. She is ready for her next expedition and sees her mother and sisters instructing her assistants to stay with her and never leave her alone even if she insists upon it...her mother gets worried about her bruises on her hand and they all wish her luck for finding her the lotuses,and we see Daksh watching her leave and he then walks inside the palace. Daksh is in deep thoughts when Prasuti comes and tells him to eat...he refuses...and Prasuti gets sad and wonders how long will a father lose against the Prajapati... Sati is near a river bank and wonders if today also it might be difficult to get Lotuses,but she is confident that with the blessings of Lord Vishnu she will succeed. Just then she sees large number of people migrating with their families and luggage.One of the crowd, an old man, comes to Sati and greets Sati, and Sati asks his identity ...he tells her that he belongs to the same community as the sculptor who made the Vishnu Murti and Sati has flashbacks of how he had given her the Shivlinga...and asks the person where were they going like this? One of the woman taunts Sati that the father has given a wound and now the daughter is trying to put balm on it and tells her that it was because of her (Sati) that they are in such plight. The person who had greeted Sati tells the woman to shut up, as she is not aware of the whole truth! Sati asks that what has happened and what is the woman talking about? The old man tells her that they have been banished by the prajapati...and Sati is shocked and sad and gets worried for them, where they will go?...he tells her that they would go where they cannot be bound by false chains of hypocrisies and rules..And asks her why is she worried..is it because of the Lotus gathering? Sati nods her head and he tells her that there is a big pond 30 kms away and it has loads of Lotus flowers..but the way to that pond is very difficult...Sati says that even if it is an impossible way, she will go and thanks him for showing the way, as she was wandering since long and as if to just signify that she is on the right path the wind blows away the cloth from the big Shivlinga they are carrying. Sati sees it and again becomes emotional.She has the flashbacks of the sculptor giving her the shivlinga and her touching it the first time and then her first look of Shiva. She then turns away her eyes and walks away resolutely. Category:Episodes